Sombras de la noche
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Mmmmm.... esta bastaaaante raro..... no se.... estaba aburrida...... Algo parecido a Hitomi y Van... continuación.... ^^U no sé, mejor léanlo y denme su opinión


SOMBRAS DE LA NOCHE

_SOMBRAS DE LA NOCHE_

_ _

_Entre las sombras de la noche, _

_una figura camina lentamente por las negruras de la ciudad. _

_Hacía tanto tiempo que había pasado, que creía haber olvidado todo. _

_ _

_Una pluma blanca, de inmaculada belleza cayó del cielo infinito, y se detuvo a sus pies. _

_El pasado volvió a ser recordado, ¿por capricho o por necesidad? _

_ _

_Un pequeño ángel que tomaba su mano con cariño _

_la vio curiosa al ver una lágrima rodar por su mejilla_

_ _

_¿Qué te pasa mamí?_

_Solo recordaba._

_¿A quién?_

_A una vida que ya se fue._

_¿Qué?_

_No importa. Vamos a casa. _

_Tu papá debe de estarnos esperando._

_¿Quieres mucho a mi papí?_

_..._

_¿Por qué no quieres a mi papá?_

_ _

_La mujer no pudo responder. _

_ _

_Solo limpió su solitaria lágrima, _

_como tratando de volver a olvidar_

_siguió caminando con la mano de su hija _

_entre las suyas ansiosa de poder olvidar._

_ _

_Entre las sombras de un magnifico palacio, _

_un rey no podía dormir. _

_ _

_Seguía recordando aquello que alguna vez fue._

_ _

_Observaba el cielo como siempre, _

_hasta que unos brazos cariñosos pasaron una manta por sus hombros._

_ _

_No has dormido._

_No he podido._

_Aun la amas._

_Tal vez si._

_¿Y a mi?_

_........._

_No contestas. _

_Creo que me he acostumbrado._

_...Lo siento..._

_No lo hagas. _

_ _

_Sus pasos se alejaron, y él la vio irse del balcón. _

_Entre sus manos tomó un viejo collar. _

_Símbolo de lo que había pasado y no sería nunca más. _

_ _

_Otro pequeño esta en el portal. _

_ _

_Lo ve. _

_ _

_Lo odia. _

_ _

_Siente ganas de llorar. _

_ _

_De pedirle que los quiera. _

_ _

_Pero su orgullo es demasiado_

_ _

_¿Por qué no quieres a mi mamá?_

_ _

_Se odia a sí mismo. _

_ _

_Arranca el collar de su cuello y lo avienta contra una pared. _

_ _

_Luego va con el pequeño, _

_y lo abraza y lo consuela, _

_como si así también se consolará así mismo._

_ _

_Tal vez si la quiera._

_¿En serio?_

_Si. E incluso si no, a partir de ahora lo empezaré a hacer._

_ _

_Hay sangre de nuevo. _

_ _

_Y a pesar de que trata de luchar, _

_para proteger a una familia que ha aprendido a amar, _

_no puede. _

_ _

_La sangre de su esposa se derrama _

_ante los ojos de él y de su hijo, _

_y él solo puede preguntarse por que._

_ _

_Te fallé._

_... No digas eso..._

_Perdóname._

_No hay nada que perdonar. Hiciste lo que pudiste..._

_No fue suficiente._

_Si lo fue..._

_Yo..._

_Cuídate... y cuídalo a él..._

_Lo haré._

_Te amo..._

_ _

_Y ella nunca escuchó a él decir lo mismo. _

_Y por eso su corazón se rompió, _

_y lo que quedó se congeló._

_ _

_Mamá. ¿Nunca quisiste a mi papá?_

_¿Por que me preguntas eso?_

_Todo el tiempo que estuvieron casados, nunca te escuché decirle te quiero._

_Hablemos de otra cosa._

_Quiero hablar de esto._

_Pero yo no._

_¿¿Por que no nos amas??... _

_papá siempre me dijo que había otro. _

_Tal vez lo hubo... pero ya no es nadie..._

_¿Lo amas a él? _

_¡¿Por eso nunca nos quisiste?!_

_No se de que me hablas..._

_¡Si lo sabes! ¡No me lo dices!_

_Hija..._

_¡No me llames así si no lo sientes! ¡Te odio!_

_ _

La joven salió corriendo 

_y el corazón de la madre se rompió. _

_ _

_Fue corriendo tras ella, pero no la encontró. _

_ _

_Y el maldito pilar de luz, _

_la columna luminosa_

_tantas veces _

_rezada, _

_conjurada, _

_maldecida _

_y_

_anhelada _

_ahora si la descubrió. _

_ _

_Un grito angustioso rasgando la noche le llegó claramente._

_ _

_¡¡¡MAMÁÁÁ!!!¡NO ME DEJES SOLA!_

_ _

_Pero era tarde... _

_Ya se había ido... _

_No pudo responderle.._

_._

_Y un ángel quedó llorando _

_a las orillas de un templo..._

_ _

_Cayó de rodillas _

_mientras los truenos y relámpagos _

_empezaban a surcar el cielo._

_ _

_Sangre corre y transforma los campos verdes en rojo._

_Estamos en guerra, así ha sido siempre._

_Pero aun así, solo pienso en que ella volverá._

_¿Estás seguro? Antes lo pensaste._

_Si, lo estoy. Ella vendrá esta vez..._

_¿De que servirá?_

_No lo sé... pero algo tiene que ayudar._

_ _

_Los que se habían amado _

_durante tanto tiempo _

_se volvieron a ver. _

_ _

_Ella nuevamente tendría que ver la sangre que había olvidado. _

_ _

_Tendría que volver a romper sus principios _

_por un mundo que ya no significaba nada._

_ _

_Un mundo que ya había olvidado, _

_un mundo que la arrebató de las manos de su familia. _

_ _

_Él tendría que volver a ver en sus ojos, _

_y preguntarse si su corazón volverían a latir. _

_ _

_No. _

_ _

_Era un guerrero. _

_ _

_Ella ya era de otro mundo. _

_ _

_Los sueños que una vez los habían unido, ya no existían._

_ _

_Nada tenían en común._

_ _

_Eres tu..._

_Soy yo..._

_No eres la misma persona..._

_A quién una vez ame..._

_Tu también has cambiado..._

_Han pasado los años..._

_Me olvidaste..._

_Te olvide... y tú también lo hiciste..._

_Ya no eres una niña..._

Tampoco tu eres un niño...

_Creciste..._

_Igual tu..._

_Alguna vez quisimos vivir juntos..._

_Y al final estuvimos separados..._

Me da gusto verte... Y poder recordar... Aunque mi corazón se acongoje...

_Al recordar que alguna vez latió por ti, _

_y que al final de todo, nuevamente te irás..._

_¿Pensaste en mi?_

_Día y noche...._

_Mientras mi corazón estuvo vivo..._

_Pero un día se rompió..._

_Y otra persona lo pegó..._

_Pero aun así, es bueno poder volverte a ver._

_Luego de esto..._

_Será decir adiós para siempre..._

Seguirás viviendo sin mi,  cómo lo has hecho hasta ahora Y tu vivirás sin mi, y te pondré otra vez  al fondo de mis recuerdos,  pero... ¿por qué regresé?

_Te necesitamos... _

_ _

_Su corazón había esperado _

_por tanto tiempo a que regresará, _

_que un día su esperanza terminó por romperse, _

_pero volvió a vivir. _

_ _

_Decidió volver a vivir, _

_y se dio la oportunidad de amar. _

_ _

_Cada uno tenía una familia..._

_Alguien los esperaba...._

_Tenían alguien a quien debían regresar._

_ _

_Tal vez ella había quedado en el olvido. _

_ _

_Tal vez si lo había logrado olvidar._

_ _

_Tal vez no._

_ _

_Pero ahora su corazón era hielo. _

_ _

_Se había prometido no volver a amar a nadie más, _

_luego de la muerte de su esposo._

_ _

_No serviría de nada el que la estuviera viendo de nuevo._

_ _

_Al final de todo, ella se volvería a ir.... _

_a su hogar con su hija..._

_Él ya no debía significar nada más que un buen recuerdo..._

_Sería mejor que su corazón no volviera a latir._

_ _

_Nuevamente sangre..._

_Siento haberte llamado por esto..._

_Mi hija debe de estar preocupada._

_Me debe de estar esperando en casa..._

_¿Tienes una hija?_

_Si._

_Se debe parecer a ti...._

_Creo que se parece más a su padre._

_ _

_No sintió dolor al saber esto. _

_ _

_Tampoco placer. _

_ _

_Tal vez si se había congelado su corazón. _

_ _

_El niño asustado ya no lo era. _

_ _

_Ahora era un joven con dolor. _

_ _

_Se acercó a su padre, _

_desconfiando de la mujer extraña. _

_ _

_Su mirada demostraba sufrimiento, _

_y una inocencia que había sido _

_arrebatada muchos años atrás._

_ _

_¿Quién eres tu?_

_Tan solo una conocida..._

_¿De cuando?_

_De cuando era solo una niña. ¿Y tú?_

_Soy su hijo. Pero no eres como me han contado._

_Tu padre me conoció hace mucho tiempo. _

_¿Durante la gran guerra?_

_No eramayor a ti en ese entonces._

_¿Tienes familia?_

_Tengo una hija como de tu edad._

_¿Eres tu a quién amo mi papá en lugar de mi mamá?_

_Yo..._

_No importa._

_Estás siendo grosero._

_Solo hago lo mismo que le hiciste a mi mamá. _

_ _

_Y viejas heridas resurgieron _

_cuando el joven les dio la espalda._

_ _

_Me odia._

_También mi hija... pero debe de estar sola... _

_y ella le tiene miedo a estar sola...._

_Tu también lo tenías._

_Desde que su padre murió, ella le teme aun más._

_En cuanto esto terminé... la volverás a ver._

_¿Lo prometes?_

_Si._

_Eso me tranquiliza. Se que siempre cumples tus promesas_

_Trataré de cumplir esta también._

_ _

_La batalla era cruel. _

_¿Pero cuando no lo era? _

_ _

_Nuevamente ella trató de ayudar..... _

_Amigos murieron frente a sus ojos que ya no eran castos. _

_ _

_Trató de adivinar lo que pasaría. _

_ _

_Cualquiera hubiera creído que había aprendido _

_a no confiar en una fuente tan inexacta como el destino, _

_que gira su rueda sin importar a quién perjudique. _

_ _

_Justo como el tiempo... _

_Que jugaba con las vidas a su antojo._

_ _

_Era igual. La misma cosa... _

_Los separaba, _

_los había obligado a olvidarse, _

_a encontrar otro hogar... _

_y ahora, cuando por fin se habían olvidado, _

_los habían vuelto a juntar._

_ _

_Durante una cruel batalla, ella vio el final._

_Vio a su hija y a un ángel..._

_Juntos como ellos habían querido estar._

_ _

_Pero se distrajo... y un temblor rasgó la tierra..._

_ _

_Ella cayó por un risco, y nuevamente él la salvó. _

_ _

_Sus alas de ángel surgieron de su espalda _

_y sus brazos la envolvieron. _

_ _

_Su cuerpo aun era cálido, _

_y aun cabía a la perfección entre sus brazos. _

_Y sin querer recordó, recordaron, _

_todo lo que se quisieron, y todo lo que pudo ser._

_ _

_Pero una lanza, tal vez perdida, tal vez no, _

_atravesó al ángel y a la mujer. _

_ _

_Y aunque el joven príncipe _

_también brotó alas de ángel _

_y trató de salvarlos, era tarde._

_Estaban heridos de muerte._

_ _

_¡¡¡Papá!!_

_Cuídate..._

_¡¡¡No me dejes solo!!!_

_No lo estarás..._

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Por primera vez, no desconfíes de mi... _

_cree en lo que te digo..._

_ _

_El padre vio con orgullo a su hijo. _

_En lo que se había convertido._

_Le dio su espada. _

_Su corona. _

_Un abrazo. _

_Trajo lágrimas a los ojos del joven príncipe._

_ _

_No seré fuerte..._

_Lo serás._

_Pero... estaré solo._

_Encontrarás a alguien._

_La guerra...._

_Terminará la guerra, ya verás. _

_Ganaremos... Y tu estarás bien..._

_Papá..._

_Te quiero hijo..._

_Yo también te quiero papá... dile a mamá que..._

_Lo haré..._

_ _

_El joven se fue, _

_rezando para poder ser _

_lo suficientemente fuerte para no llorar. _

_ _

_Sostuvo la espada con fuerza, _

_mientras trataba de conservar intacto su orgullo _

_y mientras sus lágrimas caían_

_y marcaban el final de su vida como la había conocido.._

_ _

_Moriremos... ¿verdad....?_

_Siento... siento no haber cumplido mi promesa..._

_Yo... yo siento no haber vuelto a ver a mi hija..._

_Toma..._

_ _

_Le dio el collar. _

_El amuleto que alguna vez _

_había sido un recuerdo de su amor._

_ _

_Tal vez puedas regresar..._

_No viví junto a ti... al menos, quiero morir junto a ti..._

_Yo también..._

_Si cumpliste tu promesa..._

_¿Cómo dices?_

_Volveré a ver a mi hija..._

_ _

_Y con lágrimas en los ojos lo besó._

_ _

_Solo un momento para recordar._

_Un momento para pensar en ese pasado _

_que habían atesorado por años, _

_pero luego lo guardaron en el rincón del olvido _

_para poder seguir viviendo y respirando._

_Un momento para regresar a ese pasado que ya no sería._

_ _

_Para regresar a un lugar que ya no existía._

_ _

_La abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho,_

_y un pilar de luz los envolvió._

_ _

_Al desaparecer,_

_sus cuerpos sin vida estaban en el suelo rojo,_

_con una leve sonrisa._

_ _

_Su corazón que se había congelado_

_había vuelto a sentir calor...había vuelto a latir._

_Ella había vuelto a creer... y había vuelto a soñar._

_ _

_***_

_En el campo de un viejo y abandonado templo,_

_la hija aun esperaba el regreso de la madre. _

_Ansiosa de volverla a abrazar, _

_y desmentir las crueles palabras que le había dicho._

_ _

_De repente,_

_sintió como un par de manos cariñosasla abrazaban_

_y murmuraban un - te quiero- .._

_ _

_Tal vez había sido el viento._

_ _

_Pero al bajar la vista_

_encontró en su cuello un extraño amuleto_

_con una piedra rosa._

_ _

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas_

_al saber los cuentos que su madre_

_le había contado de niña eran verdad._

_ _

_Mamá..._

_ _

_Él joven príncipe lucho con valor, _

_a pesar de tener el corazón destrozado. _

_Y una noche, mientras observaba con tristeza el cielo, _

_como su padre había hecho tantas veces, _

_frente a él apareció una columna de luz _

_y una hermosa chica surgió de ahí. _

_ _

_Sus facciones le recordaban a la que su padre había amado, _

_salvo por sus ojos color miel. _

_ _

_Ella cayó de rodillas, _

_mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. _

_ _

_Reconocía el lugar como el que_

_su madre le había mencionado en cuentos. _

_ _

_Las dos lunas le demostraban que era verdad. _

_ _

_Su madre... ya no la volvería a ver... _

_ _

_Había muerto, ahora estaba segura de eso. _

_ _

_Vio al joven frente a ella, _

_y con lágrimas se dio cuenta _

_de que se parecía mucho al joven rey del que su madre le había hablado _

_con voz soñadora tanto tiempo atrás.... _

_ _

_Cuando todo era perfecto, por que aun era una niña. _

_ _

_Cuando podía creer en los cuentos de hada. _

_ _

_Él era idéntico, salvo por los ojos verdes que brillaban con dolor._

_ _

_¿Eres tu...su hija...?_

_Si... ¿y tu...?_

_Su hijo..._

_¿Murieron?_

_Si..._

_Ya no la volveré a ver... y ella creía que la odiaba..._

_Ella sabía que no lo hacías. _

_Quería volverte a ver..._

_Pero tal vez si la odio._

_Tal vez yo también lo odio..._

_Me abandonó..._

_Me dejo solo..._

_En un mundo que no es mío..._

_Con una responsabilidad que no quiero..._

_Con gente que no conozco..._

_Con una vida que no es mía, _

_que tal vez sería mejor destruir...._

_Quisiera hacerlo también..._

_Tú tal vez puedas, pero yo no._

_¿Por que?_

_Él me prometió que todo estaría bien._

_¿Le creíste?_

_No lo sé... pero quiero hacerlo._

_Yo deje de creerles. Me engañaban._

_¿A ti también?_

_Si... me dijeron que nunca estaría sola... _

_y ahora lo estoy..._

_Yo también lo estoy... _

_No quiero querer a nadie._

_¿Por que?_

_Por que a los que quiero me abandonan._

_Te entiendo... ¿qué harás?_

_No lo sé... no tengo nada... ni aquí, ni allá._

_No se si allá tengas algo. _

_Pero aquí te ofrezco mi amistad..._

_¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?_

_Para que así ninguno de los dos estemos solos._

_¿Qué tengo yo que darte?_

_Solo compañía en la soledad._

_¿Seguro que nada más?_

_Si. Debería ser yo _

_el que te preguntará que puedo darte._

_Ya me dijiste, tu amistad._

_No es lo único. Hay más._

_¿Cómo que?_

_Hay guerra... muerte, sufrimiento..._

_Angustia y soledad._

_Eso en todo lugar hay._

_¿Te quedarás?_

_Me quedaré._

_ _

_Y una sonrisa surgió en los labios de los dos. _

_Él la ayudó a levantarse, y ella curó sus heridas. _

_ _

_Esa noche, durmieron en la misma cama,_

_pero solo lloraron y compartieron su tristeza, _

_y quedaron dormidos entre los brazos del otro.._

_ _

_Muchos años pasaron, la guerra siguió, _

_cada vez más cruel, más sanguinaria, más hambrienta_

_y muchas noches fueron compartieron en la misma cama, _

_con sus besos y caricias trataron de superar el sufrimiento _

_y de aprender nuevamente a amar sin lamentos._

_ _

_Ella había heredado el talento de su madre, _

_y varias veces adivinó lo que depararía el destino. _

_ _

_Él heredó el orgullo de su padre, _

_pero pudo aprender a doblarlo, y admitir que la necesitaba._

_ _

_Él, con su ayuda, logró matar al dragón, _

_y controlar al robot que podría salvarlos. _

_ _

_Ella, con su ayuda, volvió a sonreír. _

_ _

_Y los dos juntos admitieron que se necesitaban mutuamente, _

_aunque sólo fuera para fingir._

_ _

_Dejaron de dormir en camas separadas, _

_y empezaron a compartir la habitación. _

_ _

_Poco a poco, el amor se adueño de su corazón._

_ _

_Antes de darse cuenta, sus almas empezaron a vivir como una sola, _

_y dejaron de ser amigos, para convertirse en algo más. _

_ _

_En algo que tenían miedo de saber y demostrar._

_ _

_Ella le llamaba su ángel. _

_ _

_Aún antes de saber la verdad sobre su gente, _

_que luego un día el le confesó._

_ _

_Él la llamaba su estrella. _

_ _

_Y muchas veces volteó a verla _

_a ella para saber donde estaba._

_ _

_Vida empezó a latir en su vientre..... _

_Vida que se perdió por un error. _

_ _

_Él trató de evitar sus lágrimas, _

_y ella lloró todo su corazón._

_ _

_No llores más. Por favor..._

_No quería que esto pasará... _

_¡No quería que esto pasará!_

_Yo tampoco lo quería..._

_En verdad quería que naciera..._

_También yo._

_Así si volvía a quedar sola, lo tendría a él._

_No estarás sola... _

_Era mi hijo..._

_Nuestro hijo..._

_¿En verdad lo crees así?_

_Si._

_ _

_Se abrazaron, y no dijeron más y solo _

_sus sollozos entrecortados surgieron de su habitación._

_ _

_Pero luego de esa noche, todo cambió. _

_ _

_Ahora sus besos eran diferentes, _

_la sangre más real, _

_el dolor menos liberador, _

_las caricias más tiernas..._

_ _

_La inocencia que no habían perdido _

_la primera vez que estuvieron juntos,_

_la liberaron cuando por primera vez _

_hicieron el amor algún tiempo después._

_ _

_Pero de sus labios nunca surgió un te amo. _

_ _

_Tenían miedo. _

_ _

_Temor de que al hacerlo, _

_se marcharían, _

_como sus padres y a los que habían amado_

_lo habían hecho _

_tanto tiempo atrás._

_ _

_La vida volvió a latir en su vientre, _

_y todo el cariño que nunca tuvo como hijo, _

_él lo dio como padre. _

_ _

_Todo el amor que se negó a recibir como hija,_

_lo entregó como madre._

_ _

_La batalla final llegó. _

_ _

_Sangre brotaba de los heridos, _

_y él nuevo rey ahora tenía motivos para luchar..._

_ _

_Una familia que salvar. _

_ _

_El recuerdo de su madre muriendo frente a él, _

_y luego imaginarla a ella, _

_a su estrella en la misma situación _

_congelaba su sangre, _

_y le daba fuerzas cuando quería rendirse. _

_ _

_No permitiría que eso pasará. _

_ _

_Que ella lo abandonara._

_ _

_El parto se había adelantado, y no había forma de avisarle al rey. _

_ _

_La atendieron, y trataron de ayudarla, _

_pero ella solo quería verlo. _

_ _

_Quería verlo y que él viera a sus hijos. _

_ _

_Quería vivir. _

_ _

_Quería volver a ver a su ángel._

_ _

_¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO RENDIRME ASÍ!!!!!_

_ _

Fuera de la fortaleza:

_Dolor,_

_Sangre_

_Traiciones,_

_Muerte..._

_ _

_Dentro del castillo:_

_Sangre,_

_Miedo,_

_Dolor, _

_Posible muerte..._

_ _

_No puedo morir aquí..._

_Tengo que seguir..._

_Me esta esperando..._

_Prometí que luego de esto nos volveríamos a ver..._

_ _

_El deseo de no romper _

_su promesa les dio nueva fuerza _

_y trataron de volver a luchar. _

_ _

_Un grito rasgado surgió de sus labios resecos, _

_y volvieron a vivir.._

_ _

_¡¡¡REGRESARÉ A TI AMOR!!! ¡¡¡CUMPLIRÉ MI PROMESA!!!_

_ _

_Un momento en que podían haber renunciado. _

_Vieron la luz, pero regresaron._

_ _

_Respira..._

_Lucha..._

_Sigue..._

_Tu puedes..._

_¡¡¡VIVE!!!_

_No te rindas ahora..._

_Debes regresar con los tuyos..._

_Me esta esperando..._

_Espera volver a verme..._

_Se que cumplirá... yo también lo haré..._

_Dame fuerzas Dios mío... _

_Nunca he creído en Ti..._

_Bien sabes que te odie..._

_Por eso, solo te pido esto..._

_Que regrese con bien..._

_Déjame volverla a ver..._

_Demuéstrame que eres real..._

_Quiero volver con ella..._

_Él es mi familia..._

_No me alejes de mi estrella..._

_No te lleves a mi ángel..._

_Cumple mi ruego Señor._

_ _

_La batalla había terminado._

_Su padre había tenido razón. _

_Había salido victorioso. _

_ _

_De repente,pudo escucharla _

_claramente en su corazón. _

_ _

_Lo necesitaba_

_ _

_Abrió sus alas y surcó los cielos, _

_angustiado por ella. _

_A quién amaba con todo su corazón. _

_ _

_Entró por la ventana, y vio a alguien llorando. _

_ _

_Temía lo peor..._

_Que ella lo hubiera dejado solo. _

_ _

_Corrió hasta la habitación que ella había usado. _

_ _

_Rogó por un milagro. _

_ _

_Por que ella hubiese mantenido su promesa. _

_ _

_Por que no lo hubiera abandonado._

_ _

_Abrió la puerta rápidamente _

_y sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, _

_luego sintió las gotas saladas deslizarse por sus mejillas._

_ _

_Te esperaba._

_Yo..._

_¿Verdad que son lindos?_

_ _

_Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella,_

_viendo a los dos pequeños ángeles _

_que su estrella tenía en brazos. _

_ _

_El pequeño tenía el cabello de su madre y sus ojos. _

_La pequeña tenía su cabello y los ojos de su madre._

_ _

_Son preciosos._

_Estas herido..._

_ _

_Y su mano de seda acarició su mejilla roja ._

_ _

_No importa..._

_Pero..._

_Solo me importas tu..._

_Tenía miedo que me fueras a dejar sola._

_Primero hubiera venido a despedirme._

_Yo..._

_Yo también tengo miedo de decirlo._

_¿Lo sabes?_

_Sí._

_¿Qué te parece si lo decimos juntos?_

_ _

_Él tuvo que sonreír ante esta propuesta, _

_y besó la frente de su ahora esposa._

_ _

_De acuerdo._

_ _

_TE AMO._

_ _

_Sintieron libertad al haberlo dicho. _

_Lágrimas salieron de los ojos de ella _

_y él mismo pudo sentir como en sus ojos amenazaban con caer. _

_ _

_Pero solo la abrazó, y besó sus cabellos, _

_antes de volver a ver a los recién nacidos._

_ _

_¿Cómo les pondremos?_

_¿Que te parece... Hitomi a ella?_

_Si... y Van a él..._

_ _

_Sin palabras asintieron. _

_Entre las sombras de la noche se volvieron a acurrucar. _

_Una vez habían sido unidos por la tragedia. _

_Ahora por el amor. _

_ _

_Dos ángeles los vieron desde el cielo. _

_Sonrieron y les dieron su bendición._

_Ellos también eran felices ahora._

_De sus hijos era turno. _

_Les deseaban lo mejor._

_ _

_La mágica luz tal vez no sería llamada nunca más.... _

_Tal vez sí..._

_Ellos ya no estarían solos._

_Y ahora podrían sonreír._

_ _

_Y entre las sombras de la noche, _

_que alguna vez fue mortal, _

_descansan tranquilas seis almas y seis conciencias. _

_ _

_Dos de inmaculada inocencia. _

_Dos que por fin descansaban juntos en el cielo._

_Y otras dos, muchas veces heridas, _

_pero que ahora, _

_habían encontrado la felicidad._

_ _

_ _

_FIN_

_ _

_ _

_Notas de la autora:_

_ _

_Raro, raro, raro, raro, raro, raro, raro..... Esto es el resultado de cuando no quieres hacer la tarea, y prefieres hacer todo antes de hacerla._

_ _

_Se lo dedico a mi amiga Suu-chan, ya que en cierta parte, el hecho de que me tiene traumada con una historia que esta escribiendo, hizo que escribiera este fic –¡así que no finjas demencia Suu-chan! Te mandé pedrada directa con eso del corazón congelado. ¬¬ y sabes bien a que historia me estoy refiriendo-^^ Espero te guste._

_ _

_Le agradezco a mi tía Anaís, por haber escrito un fic TAN maravilloso como es Sueños Lejanos, que fue el fic que inspiró esta historia ^^ Domo Arigato tía. _

_ _

_También a Sam Kuonji. Por sus magníficos fics, que inspiraron a mi tía, y por consiguiente me inspiraron a mi ^^ Arigato amiga._

_ _

_Por esta vez, como este fic esta en el número 10 de mi RARÓMETRO, aceptó insultos, y que los confundí, y todo lo que quieran. Para cualquier comentario, mi mail es [][1]hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx y [hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com][2] _

_ _

JA NE

_XO_

Hechicera Kali 

_ _

_ _

_Notas de una hermana:_

_ME ENCANTAAAAAAAAA!! ^^_

_Atte: Isis_

   [1]: mailto:hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx
   [2]: mailto:hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com



End file.
